Speak Again
by KittyKatGirl136
Summary: Melinda is a sophomore now. But what happened during that summer? Well find out. Flashbacks and what happened now. Kind of bad, yes I know, lol but I think it might be worth reading.


**New Beginning**

It is the first morning of my sophomore year. I have the same items I had my first year of high school. I have seven notebooks, a skirt, but this time I actually like it. Instead of having a stomachache, I actually have butterflies.

Downstairs Mom is making me breakfast. It's a little weird, mom making me breakfast before school. But I guess some weird things are suppose to happen, seeing as this summer was very busy. So much happened over the summer, it's a little weird. Just like how Mom is making breakfast, not leaving notes and maybe an apple.

Mom: Do you want me to drive you to school?

Me: (smiles) No thanks mom, I'm going to take the bus.

Mom: (smiles back) Okay sweetie, have a good day at school.

Sweetie.

Its weird, she never used to call me sweetie. But like I said, a lot happened over the summer.

Being the first on the bus isn't as nerve wrecking as it was last year. Rachel is the next stop for the bus, and I'm kind of excited to see her.

Rachel: Melinda!

Me: Hi Rachel.

We've become friends again.

**Friendly Gestures**

_It's been a week since school has been out. Rachel called me the day after and want to know if she could come over on Friday. That was last week. I thought she stood me up. I was wrong. She had meant this week. She apologized a million times when I called her. But now it's Friday. The real Friday that she is suppose to come over. I'm nervous._

_Knock knock!_

_The door. I slowly stood up and walked over to the front door and let Rachel in._

_Rachel: Hi Melinda (says softly)_

_Me: Hi Rachel._

_Awkward silence._

_Me: Uh, come on it._

_Rachel: (smiles and nods)_

_We sit on the couch. No one really knowing what to say. I notice Rachel bite her lip and turn towards me. Tears were in her eyes._

_Rachel: (whispers) I'm sorry, Melinda, I should have listened._

_Me: (sigh) Its okay Rachel._

_Rachel: (shakes head) No its not, I should have listened. Will you tell me what happened? I'll believe you this time. I promise._

_Me: (sighs shakily) I think I was drunk (starts) Andy was dancing with me and took me into a room and he-he you know._

_Rachel: (nods) Its okay you don't have to finish it, I get it (smiles softly) I understand that I don't deserve it, but will you forgive me. I want to be friends again._

_Me:_

_Rachel: (frowns) Please._

_Me:_

_Rachel: Melinda! Please I'm begging you (tears fill her eyes)_

_Me: (smiles evilly)_

_Rachel: (gasps) Melinda! Not cool! I thought you weren't going to forgive me._

_Me: (laughs) You're my best friend Rachel, you deserve a second chance._

_Rachel smiles at me and gives me a hug. For once I hug her back._

**School Days**

The best ride was actually fun. Me and Rachel talked about the weekend. It felt good. Getting to the school, though, I got a little nervous again. Rachel calmed me down. We got off the bus. Rachel has Math first. I have art.

Rachel: Bye Melinda, see you at lunch.

Rachel left.

I start walking towards the art room again. I have Mr. Freeman again. I'm happy; he is my favorite teacher. He really listened when I told him what happened.

**Telling the truth**

_Me: Let me tell you about it._

_Mr. Freeman: (nods)_

_I tell him about the tree and why I used it. At one point I see he has tears in his eyes._

_Me: No crying in the studio. It ruins the supplies. Salt, you know, saline Etches like acid._

_I quote him_

_Mr. Freeman: (laughs loudly) Yes, your right Melinda, you are very, very right._

_I smile at him and he smiles back._

_Mr. Freeman: Now, get out of here and enjoy your summer._

**A friendly hello**

Second class is Math. She's a little rude, I don't remember her name, so I call her Ms. Ge I'm a tree. Third class is English. I see Heather on the way to class and smiles to me. We haven't talked much since we saw each other a few weeks ago.

**Coffee**

_I go to the coffee shop. I just got done working with my mom. I see Heather. She looks at me and I see her bite her lip. She walks over to me._

_Heather: Hi._

_Me: Hi._

_There's an awkward silence. _

_Heather: I'm sorry [whispers]_

_Me:_

_Heather: I shouldn't have blown you off like that. I mean you were my friend and I just blew you off. I'm sorry._

_Me: [nods] Its okay._

_Heather smiles at me and she walked away._

I see David next. We have English together. He smiled brightly when he saw me and gave me a hug. We got together.

**Beginning of something new**

_Its been two weeks since school since school has been out. My phone rang. It was David. He asked me if I wanted to go get Chinese. I said yes. Now I am getting ready. He picks me up and I smile._

_David: Hi Melinda._

_Me: [Smiles] Hi David._

_David: [Smiles nervously] So uh let's get going._

_I nod my head and we go get food. It was kind of awkward threw out dinner. When we get back to my house he walks me up._

_David: Look Melinda, I know something bad happened to you, but I really like you._

_Me: Really?_

_David: Yeah, would, would you be my girlfriend?_

_Me: [smiles] Okay, I guess._

_David grins largely and pumps the air. I couldn't help but giggle softly. _

_David: Alright, go out with me next week?_

_Me: [nods] sure. _

_End of Flashback_

**Lunch Time**

Its now time for lunch. My mom packed me lunch this time. Its nice of her ya'know. She never did anything for me before. I see a note in my lunch.

Note: Have a good day. I love you. Xoxo Mom.

I smiled.

So much happened between us.

**New Relationships**

_Four weeks. That's how long school's been out. How long before my parents sat me down. _

_Dad: We're getting a divorced._

_That's all he says. Mom is nicer about it though._

_Mom: I'm sorry Melinda._

_Dad leaves. _

_Its just me and Mom now. _

_Six weeks. _

_Two weeks after Dad left. Mom decided that now we need to get close again. She sat me down a few days ago._

_Mom: Look, Melinda I am so sorry I didn't notice anything. I should have been there for you. I am so sorry._

_Me: [smiles softly] Its okay Mom. I know you and dad were having problems._

_Mom: That's not an excuse._

_I understand what she's saying, but I forgive her anyways._

_Mom: Oh, and I got you this._

_She smiles and she sets down a wrapped preset. I look at her confused and slowly un wrapped it._

_It's a sketch book. I look up at her shocked and threw my arms around her._

_Me: Thank you mom._

_._

**Scary Flash Back**

It's the end of the day. The day went pretty well. No one stared, no one ignore me. I start walking back out of the school when I pass the janitor's closet. I close my eyes and gulped softly, and shuddered.

**The Closet**

_Andy Beast: You have a big mouth, you know it? Rachel blew me off the prom, giving me some bullshit story how I raped you. You know that's a lie. I never rapped anybody. I don't have to. You wanted it just as bad as I did. But you feelings got hurt, so you started spreading lies and now every girl in school is talking about me like I'm some kind of pervert. You've been spreading that bullshit for weeks. What's wrong ugly, you jealous? Can't get a date?_

_He blocks my way from getting out. _

_Andy Beast: Oh no…_

**The End**

Rachel: Melinda, Melinda, snap out of it.

I shake my head, not realizing that I was sucked into this bad memory. Rachel and Ivy are in front of me.

Ivy: Are you okay Melinda?

Rachel: Yeah, you look a little pale.

Me: [smile and nods] Yeah, I perfectly fine.


End file.
